Why do I feel this way?
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto want to know why they get butterflies in their stomachs whenever they are around eachother. Read to find out why. SasuXNaru KibaXNaru SakuXIno slight ShikaXChoji IrukaXKakashi rated for certain chappies on the way!
1. Chapter 1

Why Do I Feel This Way?

A NaruXSasu Yaoi FanFic

_Naruto's POV_

Sasuke was watching me and I know he was. He just stared at me until someone called his name.

"What cha doin' Sasuke-kun?" A red headed boy asked.

"Nothing, Gaara. What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing." Gaara kissed Sasuke on the cheek, making him blush. "Sasuke, let's go to Kankuro's party."

"Why should I go?"

"Because I love you and you know you wouldn't miss this party for the world." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. But the next time you want me to go call me." Gaara smiled and hugged Sasuke. I walked away from that place and went to my dorm room.

"Maybe you should go too," a boy said. I turned around. It was Sasuke.

"Go where?" I questioned.

"The party. I'd really like it if you came." Sasuke told me. He kissed me. I blushed a deep red. I kissed back. Sasuke pulled away and smirked. "So, are you coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes." I said, still blushing. Sasuke leaned in for another kiss but didn't.

"Sasuke!!! Come on!!" Itachi shouted. _What does he want?_ I asked myself.

"I'm coming, nii-san." Sasuke said. "Naruto, you can come with us."

"Ok."

_Sasuke's POV_

"Nii-san, What are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Just stay still." Itachi said to me. He tried to rip my shirt off but luckily Naruto was there. He tackled Itachi off of me.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Don't worry." I said. Itachi had left the hallway already. I noticed that Naruto was sitting on the floor, reading something. "What are you reading?"

"A book. It's one of the novels tat we're suposed to read for reading class." Naruto said. I pulled his book away from him and kissed him. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. They were so warm and tender. He kissed me back and put his arms around my neck, deepning the kiss. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips letting my tounge enter his mouth My tounge rubbed against his, making him moan. I knew he was enjoying this but I pulled away.

"W-what's wrong?" Naruto asked, out of breath.

"I...I have to go." I lied. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

_Naruto's POV_

_Did I do somthing wrong?_ I asked myself. I sighed. _Maybe he doesn't love me..._

"Naruto!!! Have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" Gaara asked me.

"He...he went to the bathroom." I said. Gaara ran to the bathroom, leaving me. I sat in a corner and cried.

"Whats wrong, Naru-chan?" Kiba asked me. I didn't look at him.

"N-nothing." I lied. Kiba hugged me and stroked my hair. I cried even more. Kiba held me closer to his body.

"I'll love you forever." Kiba said.

"Y-you will?" I questioned.

"Yes." I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed me and instantly, I kissed him back. He put his arms around my neck. I forced my tounge into his mouth making him moan. I put my hands on his chest and I could feel his muscles through his mesh shirt. _He's strong._ I thought. He pulled away, gasping for breath.

"T-that was f-fun." Kiba said.

"Yeah. Thank you, Kiba-kun." I said. He knodded. He stood up, helping me stand up too. We both walked to Kankuro's party which was being held in the gym.

"Hey, Kiba!" a boy with dark hair and all black clothing on called to Kiba.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Sai. My friend." Kiba said. Sai ran up to us and tackle hugged Kiba, almost knocking him down. "SAI!"

"S-sorry Kiba-kun." Sai said.

"It's ok. But, next time warn me." Kiba said.

"Hey, are you and Naruto going out?" Sai asked. I started to blush.

"Yeah. Why do you ask? Are you jeleous?" Kiba asked.

"NO!" Sai practicly yelled. Kiba could tell he was lying due to the slight ammoutn of blush that was creeping over his face.

"Ok. If you say so." Kiba said, leaving.

_Until next time_

**_what happens if you cross Naruto and Sasuke's paths? Read the next chapter to find out._**

**_Sasuke goes bad!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why do I feel this way chappie 2**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**_

**_"Sasuke I can't believe you did that." Sai said. Sasuke smirked. _**

**_"She deserved that. Her hair is too pink." Sasuke said. Sakura was spewing curses at everything within 3ft. Sasuke noticed that Ino was coming their way so he disapeared. Sai just leaed against the wall and acted all cool like._**

**_"Hey Sai! Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked._**

**_"He had something to take care of so he left." Sai said. Naruto just sulked and went back to whatever business he had. Sai sighed in relief and stood up straight again. Sasuke reapeared._**

**_"That was cl---" Sasuke didn't finish because Naruto saw him._**

**_"SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed running twoards Sasuke. Sasuke groaned. 'What did I ever do to deserve this?' he thought._**

**_"What now Naruto?" Sasuke asked._**

**_"I just wanted to see uwhat you were doing this weekend." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed._**

**_"What don't you understand about me not liking you and not wanting to have anything to do with you?" Sasuke asked. The blond had a look of hurt on his face. "Now leave me alone." _**

**_"I just wanted to be friends with you." Naruto said before leaving the hallway and going to his dorm room. Sasuke felt good and bad about hurting Naruto's feelings. 'I shouldn't have done that.' he thought. _**

**_"That was awesome, Sasuke!" Sai said._**

**_"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go before someone tries to kill me for doing that." Sasuke said. Sai nodded and let Sasuke go abouit his business. Little did he know that a certain big brother of his was watching him very closley._**

* * *

**_Until next time!!!!!_**

_what happens when two Uchiha's are in one room together? Find out next time in hthe next chapter of Why Do I Feel this way!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_SEE YA!_


End file.
